


I'm Never Better Than Your Latest Plan

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recording, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lena arrives home to find a familiar sight: two men on the couch with Emily. Video cameras. Lena's willingness to do anything for her girlfriend has come to include indulging in Emily's kink for seeing her lesbian girlfriend have sex with men. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 52





	I'm Never Better Than Your Latest Plan

When Lena had walked in to discover two men sitting with Emily on the couch, she knew exactly what she ad come home to before anything had even been said. There was a camera set up in the bedroom. A few, actually, but Len could only see one of them from where she was, nervously shifting her gaze back toward the couch again. To her radiant girlfriend smiling, a petite redhead in between two men who Lena assume were attractive; she was too gay to really know, but bisexual Emily liked her men big and strong, and balls deep in her dyke girlfriend.

Hank was a burly black man with long dreads tied back, whose body looked bulky and blocky in the way men who performed lots of physical labour did; not lots of definition, but what was there was powerful. By contrast, Hank was a near-bald white bodybuilder type, whose muscles were probably far more for show than Hank's, but Emily's fingers caressed along one of his biceps as she sat there greeting Lena with flirty smiles. It was a typical old bit of nonsense for Lena, who found herself very, very nervous about what was to happen.

"It's nice for you to finally meet my friends," Emily said. "I want to bring you all to the bedroom. I think you'll get along well." The men on either side of her eyed Lena like she was a piece of meat, but Lena was unfortunately used to this al by now.

"You never mentioned these friends before," Lena replied. She wasn't entirely ready for this. It was always a surprise, always a sudden shock when she got home from something, but she understood she didn't really have an alternate option here. 'Indebted' wasn't the right word to describe what the situation was, but Lena wasn't really able to say no to these offers, no matter how this was all happening. So, as Hank and Dave rose up to their feet and advanced upon her, she knew how this was going. Where this would have to be. "But hello boys, it's nice to meet you both." She shook.

In seconds, her top was off and she was sinking to her knees in her bedroom.

Men always got so eager with her body. Emily made sure that men knew the situation before they got to fuck her girlfriend. Emily was bisexual but very faithful to Lena, but she had a massive voyeurism kink, especially where seeing her girlfriend fuck was concerned. Lena, in contrast, was absolutely a lesbian, not attracted to men at all, but to give Emily anything and everything she asked for was the top priority. Whether that was gifts, effort, time, anything to help their relationship...

Or to even to let men fuck her.

The men had shoved their tongues into her mouth, groped her while they took turns sloppily French kissing her back and forth. She was helpless here, having to just give up to all of it and do precisely as she was told, letting the men tease her. She knew how this was going to go; Emily laid the cards on the table expressly so that men knew she was a lesbian, that she was taking dick for her girlfriend's enjoyment; it made the men get rougher with her, more vulgar and crass and eager to have her. To test her limits, push her, violate her more and more. It turned her from a fun fuck into the forbidden fruit, a gay woman taking dick for the sake of her girlfriend. It sounded impossible, but there Lena was. Vulnerable. An option. An offering.

Hank and Dave's cocks pushed in against her face. The camera was already rolling, Emily looking through the viewfinder and adjusting the camera into position with the hand not pushing down her tights. "Looking perfect," she purred, as the two cocks smacked and slapped down across Lena's cheeks. The men stood there, cockslapping the pretty brunette who knelt before them. Lena wined and took it, feeling the heavy cocks smacking down against her. How Emily was finding guys with huge cocks so consistently filled Lena with questions, but she never asked how Emily put these together. She felt better off not knowing.

"Come on dyke, start sucking," Dave said, pushing his cock forward, grinding it against her lips.

"I want to find out how well a lesbian sucks dick," Hank agreed.

Reaching her hands up to grasp the dicks, Lena fell into routine. Reluctantly and knowing she was in deep for another mess of all the things that frustrated her most, but what else could she do? Surrender was her only clear option here, and she began to tend to it, stroking the dicks back and forth as her lips parted and she opened up to the frustration to come, wondering which cock to suck first when Hank simply forced his way into her mouth, ramming on down and tugging her head toward him with a grip in her short hair. His cock head kissed the back of her throat, making her gag on his shaft as she looked up at him in worry, realizing too soon that it was too late.

The motion was intense, frantic, a demanding shove into things she was unequipped to deal with and afraid to open up to. She tried though. Not that Lena had much of a choice. As Hank fucked her mouth, she di her best to steady herself, hand stroking quicker along Hank's cock to keep him preoccupied as these two big, hulking men loomed over her, just as Emily liked. A slender brunette overshadowed by big, hunky men, the contrast only making her feel smaller as she let them have her.

Hank drew back from her mouth, but Dave was right there to tug her head to the other side and thrust down instead. He didn't do it for long though, groaning, "Come on, let's see you in action. Suck my cock for your pretty girlfriend." The mockery drove Lena up the wall, a constant throb and push into lingering embarrassments she never really felt able to overcome. Each time she delved into this world was another weird challenge for her, and she wasn’t sure how to rise to the occasion here, left in a weird and foggy spiral as her mouth got to work sucking on Hanks' cock. Deep, sloppy sucks followed as her head worked back and forth, accepting his words and starting to tend to him.

"Nngh, that's so hot. You suck dick so well, Lena!" Emily was always happy to ply her girlfriend with affection and praise, rubbing at her pussy under her thighs as she beheld the joy playing out. Making her girlfriend fuck guys wouldn't have been anywhere near as fun if she didn't make sure to keep talkative and excited while she masturbated to this sight; it was what helped elevate all of this to be something so much better than just letting guys fuck her could have ever been.

The words hit her hard. Everything Lena did, she did thanks to the encouragement from her girlfriend. Being watched by Emily and knowing how much Emily enjoyed this was what overrode any sense of reason or dignity or control that should have held her back, and Lena may not have been eager to get these men off, but to get Emily off? She sucked harder, needier, shifting back over to Hank's cock and slurping it down next, holding both shafts by the base and pumping her hands along with careful and concise motions, driven by tings that sowed off an experience handling stations like this that had both men snickering. Lena showed it all off, even if at the expense of her dignity.

There were four cameras set up in the room. Not all of them were capturing her at the moment, but Emily liked to record Lena, liked to keep video of her girlfriend fucking guys. The tapes got traded, too; Emily was handing off these videos to other people in exchange for their own amateur works, farming out Lena's orientation bending adventures for the sake of Emily's continued sexual profit. But Lena loved Emily, and that devotion made stringing her along and taking advantage of her all the easier. Lena knew it too, but she was powerless to find reason or scramble out of this and fight against this reality.

The taste of pre-cum lingered heavy on Lena's tongue as she worked at these cocks, recklessly sucking along their shafts with little sense of how to help herself, falling deeper into the moment and into giving these men what they wanted, which was an increasingly tall order for the poor lesbian down on her knees dealing with them. "She sucks cock better than some straight girls I've fucked," Hank groaned. "Keep going, dyke. The deeper you can take me, the more full of shit I know you are."

Guys always wanted to brag and mock and question her, it always sent her spiraling into confusion, a heavy mass of rising panic as she struggled to reaffirm herself, giving more and more to the moment and finding that powerlessness was all she was due. Lena sucked because she had to, sucked because Emily was watching her, and every little glance toward the redhead she took let her see an eyeful of more skin, as Emily shed clothing bit by bit while she watched Lena at work. Everything was down to a science now. The recording, the watching, the steady descent into masturbation.... Emily had turned these into well organized productions, and it didn't give Lena much confidence in things easing up any time soon.

But her mouth persevered .drool dripped from her chin as she let her blowjobs get sloppier, as she shoved on to end to everything being asked of her, now matter how intense or frustrating it was, no matter how much she was dealing with an excessive mess of emotions getting tangled up in her thoughts and leaving her unsure how to continue on. She tried to keep track of it, the men throbbing in her grasp, the steadily creeping feelings of embarrassment and shame mingling with a guilty arousal that climbed up through her. Her pussy was getting wetter from al this, and she did her best to tell herself it was just because she was watching an almost naked Emily fondling herself.

Louder groans and hungers left her knowing what was to come. "I wanna cum all over you," Dave said, grabbing his cock and slapping it down against Lena’s cheek, taking control of the moment as he wrung the rest of the way to his orgasm, blowing his load all over her face. Lena shivered, focusing on sucking Hank's cock off as she took a big load onto the side of her face, thick, gooey cum running down her skin. Dave at least had the good sense to warn her; Hank’s orgasm caught her absolutely off guard as he flooded her mouth with shot after shot of thick, hot, pungent cum. The salty and disgusting taste made her wince, but he held her head in place and stared down at her with expectation. Expectation that Lena understood, as much as she wished she didn't. She swallowed down every rope of the cum and accepted that she was going to have to keep playing ball here, no matter how much she loathed it.

She swallowed Hank's cum down, wincing and trembling but being a good girl and taking it down, while Dave's dripped down her cheek, onto her chin, fell with little droplets of shame onto her body. Lena accepted it all. She had to. Pulling back, she whined, "Your cum tastes so good." It was what Emily wanted from her. "Thank you."

"Little gay cumslut," Dave teased, shoving his dick into her mouth. "Suck on a tip, get the rest of it." Lena slurped on his shaft, tasting the dregs of his load and accepting her position here, low as it was. The cock thrust into her mouth a bit further, testing her, pushing her, making her shiver under the raw frustration of giving up to him and everything he demanded of her. No time to waste, no wait, no control or sense. Just surrender.

"You can fuck her mouth, I want to feel that pussy," Hank said, and Lena found herself seized, lower body dragged out from underneath herself in a greedy push forward for more, seizing her and tugging back at her body. She didn't fight it, guided by strong hands into position, bent forward with Dave's cock head past her lips and her hands being tugged up into the air, held over her head so that she couldn't use them for leverage. A double blowjob never meant much in the way of depth; where these big cocks hit the back of her throat, it was never too intense. She always had a hand on the cocks to keep them from pushing in too deep.

There was no hand now, and Dave was eager to begin plunging down her throat, facefucking Lena without restraint or sense. Wild thrusts back and forth immediately set her aflame with messy, choking panic, struggling to handle the feverish slams down her gullet. Lena was used to treatments like this, but that didn't exactly make her feel great about what she was doing, a panic and heat more depraved and intense than she was ever prepared to deal with as air felt sparse and she fell into the thrall and embrace of this wicked treatment. Dave wasn't gentle with her as he plundered her, but she wasn't exactly expecting him to be.

Hank lined his cock up with her snug pussy while Dave throatfucked her getting in position and sliding forward into the tight hole that was not exactly prepared to handle a penetration like this. "Shit, that's so tight," Hank groaned, seizing her hips and using them for leverage as firm, confident thrusts pounded into Lena, imposing upon her the desire and indulgent greed that felt like his only option forward. Powerful strokes of his hips forced his cock deeper into Lena, ready to provide all the force and firmness needed to be her undoing. This was a moment of pure greed, a roughness imposing upon Lena now more than he was exactly ready to handle, but that was what made it so exciting.

A thick cock in her mouth was something Lena could handle, to one degree or another. A big cock in her mouth was a different story. She was under a sudden mess of pressure and panic here, a struggle that very succinctly and wickedly demanded the world of her. She was in a frustrating and hopeless kind of position here, fumbling through emotions and sensations that she wished she was prepared to face, but she had too much here to try and deal with, too many feelings and commotions that pulled her deeper into the fog or surrender. Emily didn't have much taste for strap-ons, and all the toys the couple had were small, but when it came around to the men she wanted inside her girlfriend, she liked them big.

The contrast meant Lena was always too tight, unbearably snug and unprepared for the big cocks to hammer into it. Hank's thrusts weren’t gentle, either; few men ever took much care to be soft with her as they used her body for their own wicked indulgences, greedy thrusts that wore her down without much sense of where she was or how to handle all of it. She just had to take it, pounded into with such merciless greed and glee, thrusts that pounded away at her without care or restraint. The pace was one meant to be her undoing, and it worked. Every fucking time, it drove her deeper into this chaotic sense of unraveling and despair.

Dave up front left her little time to breathe as he fucked her throat, gripping her hair and using it for leverage as he hammered away at her. "Your girl sucks cock like a pro. You've trained her well."

"Thanks, I've done my best to keep her nice and fucked. Stuffed full of more dick than a gay girl should ever be, but I know she loves it deep down. Show her how much she loves cock, boys. She'll never admit it, but she cums so hard from having huge dicks ramming into her." Jamming fingers greedily into her snug pussy ad rubbing her clit, Emily watched her girlfriend get spitroasted with as much delight and shameless joy as she could muster, savouring how wild this was, how the unrestrained thrill of seeing Lena getting dicked down filled her with absolute glee.

There wasn't a damn thing Lena could do to find sense in this situation. It was bizarre, hopeless, devoid from reason and tugging her down into this chaos. Unrestrained thrusts forced her to have to confront a situation that spiraled out of control, more wild and chaotic and bizarre with each push down, and she was doomed to have to deal with this somehow, choking on the cock down her throat, getting pushed forward onto it by the cock slamming into her twat. The men weren't working together well, but their efforts certainly lined up in ways that seemed designed to be her demise, keeping Lena struggling as she was pulled deeper down into this reckless crash, an oblivion and panic like nothing she felt capable of dealing with.

Drooling more and more as she struggled to deal with this treatment, the only path before Lena was one of a crash. Of a collapse into the worry and woe and panic of getting turned inside out by the chaos and the delirium of being fucked this hard, her limits tested and her thoughts in a downward spiral too mad and frantic to be pulled back out of. The only option before her was one of surrender and submission. Compliance. These thrusts pushed into her without a care, and as she burned ever brighter under this panic, Lena gave in.

The feeling of crashing into an orgasm from getting fucked at both ends by men was one of the most potent shames Lena knew. She trembled and heaved, a needy and nervous mess who never felt more dismayed than she did in that moment, a continued spiral downward that tore through her, forced a joyful well of surrender and delirious heat that she could never quite shake. Lena was hopeless, frustrated, dizzily sinking deeper and falling victim to crushing desires and sensations she was never going to be strong enough to face. Cum gushed into her holes as her climax sent her into trembling need, and she knew it was only the beginning as bitter swells of frustration tore through her.

"Now double penetrate her! My girlfriends got the tightest, perkiest ass I've ever seen." Emily was leaning forward now, biting her lip, fingerfucking herself, and she called all the shots with the most heated and senseless glee she could muster.

Lena whined, feeling dizzy as the men pulled her over to the bed. Dave had just fucked her pussy, and Hank said, "Let me drill that dyke cunt now that you've had it." Happy to oblige, Dave threw her on top of Hank's lap, leaving her feeling the increasing pressure and weirdness take hold as she was pulled down onto another fat cock and slammed into place.

"Shit!" Lena gasped, confused and frantic as her head spun. She got riding though, head swaying and rolling along her shoulders. Her body responded, trying to keep up with all this and tend to the men's needs. "Mind slowing this down a bit? Had a long day, and you boys are a lot of--fuck! Fuck!” The rude interruption of Dave's cock pressing against her tight, pristine ass hole threw her for a loop, kept her infuriatingly helpless and stuck in place, dealing with everything that came on so strong and without a whole lot of sense to be found.

"No, better if we just keep fucking you," Dave said, grabbing hold of her cheeks and slamming into her perky backside, thrusting away and letting her feel the pressure and the building, swelling rushes of pleasure and panic that ripped across hr. She felt dizzy and hopeless here, overwhelmed by the sudden pressure of two thick cocks pounding into her at once. "Fuck, that's another tight hole. How do you like having two fat cocks inside you at once?"

Lena wasn’t able to say much. Not in her defense, not about these sensations. This was the danger zone for her now; everything began to feel like the kind of good she didn't have any way to control or hold back from, a struggle focused on how good it felt to have cocks inside her. She was furious with herself every time for how powerful these feelings were and how readily they ripped through her, but shame never translated into much else of worth or meaning. Riding back and forth along the cocks, she had to confront jut how nice being fucked felt, as guilty and insane as it was. Moans spilled from her lips, and she did he best to bury these thoughts, reminding herself it was her body's natural responses to sensation and little more.

But Emily’s voice shined through. "Listen to her moan. You see? She loves dick. Keep going, keep fucking her! She craves it!" Rubbing herself to orgasm after orgasm, Emily was settled in for the long run and loving every second of it, savouring the sight of Lena getting taken and craving more of this feedback, more of this wild satisfaction. There felt like too much sense to believe, a rush of growing panic and weirdness that needed to be indulged in.

Heaving with frustration and worry as she bucked on quicker and more panicked along, bucking between these cocks, a surrender and a madness that wore down everything she had. Lena's hips were getting more wild and worried and frantic in their motions, and she couldn't hold back, couldn't contain the pleasures building. "it feels--" She cut herself off. The little push of words was a stressing pulse of weirdness, a pressure she was less and less able to deal with. Every motion of her hips back and forth felt more reckless, the wild need and confusion of what she was doing and throwing herself into, the pleasure swelling and making for so much frustration and worry that she was succumbing. The pleasure was voracious, wild, so infuriating. She wished she could have understood the frustration and how this was happening. So much worry and tension continued to hit her, continued to burn her up, and she just had to lean into this.

Surrendering to cocks and the pleasure they could inspire inside her was far more than Lena was equipped to handle. The burning throb of an orgasm driven by getting double stuffed and claimed was absolutely pounded into oblivion. The heaving ecstasy and swell of desire made for just too much dizzy, delirious heat for Lena to ever resist, and screaming in frantic surrender, she crashed into a powerful orgasm, throbbing, heaving. Her holes clamped down ad a nervous whine of, "I'm cumming!" felt like an understatement. Lena's heaving, dizzy crash and the frantic plunge into weirdness and worry was so bizarre and frayed that she never knew exactly what to make of it, thrashing about, giving up, coming apart at the seams.

Dave and Hank both grunted, heaved, buried their cocks forward as they filled Lena’s ass and pussy with more cum. She screamed out louder as all that warmth filled into her, all these sensations her body didn't want or need or deserve tearing her asunder. She wished for clarity and control, but instead only found herself running into a wall. Time and again, crashing headlong into surrender and wicked oblivion, a crushing rush of things she wished she had the patience and mental focus to deal with, but instead of handling it she just fell lower. Every stubborn impulse and indulgence and pressure was another pulse of need.

"Now fuck her ass at the same time!" Emily screamed as she came. Multi-orgasmic and hammering away without rest, the redhead was gone, moaning, laughing, given fully to the joy of seeing her girlfriend get pounded into by men. "She can take it. I've seen it. Stretch that slutty ass hole out and make her feel like a true lesbian cockslut should!"

Lena was already dizzy and ragged, and as the men pulled back and lifted her up, she knew she was in trouble, but her hips weren’t moving. For Emily. This was for Emily. Lena tried to tell herself that as she was pulled down hard onto the two cocks at once, slammed into and claimed with firm motions tat had her gasping out in surprise and panic. It was a fucking lie. She knew it was, and nothing was going to save her now from the infuriating truth of what she felt.

Two cock heads pushing against her ass hole at once was too much. She knew that, but with nervous, exhausted whines, she let it happen. Dave and Hank pushed forward and filled her, claimed her with confident strokes forward that sent her spiraling into dismay, a panic and a weirdness nobody could have mustered up any sort of reasonable argument against. "Please, don't get rough with me."

Dave tugged at her hair. "We know you want it rough. Don't like. You keep cumming so hard." The cocks pushed in deeper. Stretching her. The moment was unraveling and Lena had no way to fight this off, feeling the dicks sinking deeper into her and claiming her with so much frustration and worry that she just didn't have any hope of controlling the downward spiral. She was done for, crashing into one final spiral of utterly fucked tension as the cocks began to claim her ass.

This was it. The point of no return. The moment of Emily meaning business was always when she had guys fuck her ass at the same time, and now these cocks worked to spread her open, to hit her with blunt, searing pressure and sensation. There was no pulling back, no restraining herself, no moment where she could really pretend she was strong enough to deny these worrying, unraveling swells of panic, and she just needed to keep going, needed to succumb with fiery joy and oblivion to the raw, molten pulses of heat that tore through her. Pleasure ripped her asunder, again and again surging across her body to provide her the most demoralizing and crushing reality she could have faced.

This felt good.

The dizzy shame of loving these cocks thrusting into her made for something so bizarre and twisted and potent that she didn't stand a chance of dealing with any of it. The pleasure that held onto her, that gripped her tight and refused to let go, demanded from Lena complete submission to terms she was embarrassed to face. She knew she wasn’t' attracted to men, but getting fucked into oblivion by big cocks kept having an effect on her she couldn't deny, and now, with Hank and Dave both stuffing her ass, she was hopeless .Their thrusts were clumsy and wild, but it all added up to everything she couldn’t handle, added up to her crash into utter oblivion.

This time, she didn't yell that she was cumming. She screamed, "Cum in me!" and gave up utterly to the heat and crushing panic of letting herself completely fucking go. Without any shred of sense or understanding, Lena crashed into another orgasm, eyes going cross as she got her hair tugged, her tits groped, and ultimately, her bowels flooded with cum. All while Emily watched and masturbated, while she filmed this utter plunge into depravity and acceptance of what her body wanted.

She would have been limp if not for the hand in her hair that kept her upright, staring dizzily down toward Hank as she whined, "You can fuck me again if you want to. Stretch my ass again. Or break in my pussy. Maybe if one of you cums in me enough, Em and I can be mothers."

Emily happily grabbed one of her vibrators and settled in. The initial reluctance hurdle had been jumped, but that was mere foreplay compared to what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
